minecraft_modsmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Glacia
Glacia is a mod by GreenApple. It adds an entirely new Glacial dimension into Minecraft. thumb|357 px|The Picture for the Mod Mod Contents Blocks *Magic stone = Portal frame *Glacial grass = Snowy grass block *Glacial dirt = Ice dirt block *Glacial wood = Glacial tree wood *Glacial leaves = Glacial tree leaves *Glacial planks = Glacialwood made planks *Glacial stone = Ice stone *Crystal = New glacia ore *Glacialwood stairs = New stairs *Glacialwood slab = New slab *Glacial door = A glacialwood door *Snowy sand = A snowy sand block *Glacial cobblestone = Ice cobblestone *Ice (ore) = New glacia ore *Glacialwood fence = A fence made of glacial wood *Glacialwood fence gate = A fence gate made of glacial wood *Crystal of power = A magic strange-shaped crystal *Magic ice = A magic source of power *Compact ice = A block made of compact ice ore *Ice column = A pillar made of ice *Granite column = An original pillar like greeks ued to Plants *Glacial sapling = Grow into glacial trees *Ice flower = Snowy flower *Glacial berry plant = An attractive plant Items Ores *Crystal = Crystal ore *Solid ice = Solid ice ore *Magic stone piece = A mysterious stone Tools and Weapons *Crystal rod = A rod made of crystal *Crystal sword = Sword made of crystal *Crystal pickaxe = Pickaxe made of crystal *Crystal axe = Axe made of crystal *Crystal shovel = Shovel made of crystal *Crystal hoe = Hoe made of crystal *Ice rod = A rod made of ice *Ice sword = Sword made of ice *Ice pickaxe = Pickaxe made of ice *Ice axe = Axe made of ice *Ice shovel = Shovel made of ice *Ice hoe = Hoe made of ice *Ice dagger = Dagger made of ice *Ice warhammer = Warhammer made of ice *Ice bastard sword = Bastard sword made of ice *Magic portal switcher = Like flint and steel but made of magic stone *Glacialwood rod = A rod made of glacial wood *Glacialwood sword = Sword made of glacial wood *Glacialwood pickaxe = Pickaxe made of glacial wood *Glacialwood axe = Axe made of glacial wood *Glacialwood shovel = Shovel made of glacial wood *Glacialwood hoe = Hoe made of glacial wood Armor *Crystal helmet = Helmet made of crystal *Crystal chest = Chestplate made of crystal *Crystal leggings = Leg armor made of crystal *Crystal boots = Boots made of crystal *Ice helmet = Helmet made of ice *Ice chest = Chestplate made of ice *Ice leggings = Leg armor made of ice *Ice boots = Boots made of ice *Misterious armor = Rare to drop armor *Glacial turtle head = A beautiful trophy *Glacial turtle shell = An hard shell *Glacial turtle limbs = Lims cut from glacial paws *Glacial turtle paws = Turtle style shoes Food *Glacial berry = A juicy fruit *Saber-toothed cat meat = raw meat *Saber-toothed cat cooked meat = cooked meat Other Things *Misterious armor piece = A broken misterious armor’s piece *Broken quadium bulb = A strange item, but broken *Quadium bulb = This item have a great power *Penguin feather = A soft feather *Bluestone = A magic powder *Quadium pearl = A magic item that comes from quadium bulb *Return rune = Fast back to the world (WIP) Mobs *Glacial seeker = A snowy creature *Penguin = A cute penguin *Saber-toothed cat = A tiger with strange teeth *Glacial turtle = An hostile icy turtle *Raindeer = Cute raindeers *Polar bear = A hostile bear Achievements *Glacia = Teleport in Glacia *Glacial wood = Cut some wood *One of us = Become a Glacial turtle Category:Mods Category:Forge Mods Category:New Dimensions Mods Category:More Armor Mods Category:More Creatures Mods Category:More Mobs Mod Category:More Items Mods Category:More Blocks Mods Category:GreenApple's Mods